


Heat

by pkabyssinian



Category: Weiß Kreuz
Genre: M/M, Mindfuck, dirty alley sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-16
Updated: 2015-10-16
Packaged: 2018-04-26 14:34:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5008450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pkabyssinian/pseuds/pkabyssinian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I hate the summer and the sweltering, weeping humidity. It makes a man do crazy things.</p>
<p>Originally written 2004</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heat

Heat. 

I hate the summer and the sweltering, weeping humidity. It makes a man do crazy things. 

A body arches into my hands, not because it wants to but from the pressure I’m exerting on his clothing. I want him to follow me; I will make him. Follow me. Away from the brightly sunlit street I drag him into a narrow alleyway populated with shadows. 

Passion swirls in me. The world is singing, I can hear it. I can taste it on my tongue. No, that is the body below me. It tastes of spice and salt and excitement. Strange, he should be afraid. He should be, shouldn’t he? I think I’m hurting him. I think I like it. 

I grab red hair and tip his head back so his throat is exposed to me. As I suck on pale column bared to me I push him further into the seedy alley. I can’t remember why I’m here. 

Ah, yes. 

I saw him and had to have him. I impelled us here, in this heat, into the darkness. I’ve wanted him for so long… and for once his eyes aren’t full of cold anger for me. They burn with an intensity I’ve never seen before. 

We are almost the same height, something that is novel and wonderful, I learn. I swoop down to kiss his lips; I want to bruise them. I’m hard, hard, hard. I twist my hips and rub it against him to let him know exactly where I plan to take this chance encounter. 

I growl into his mouth and bite his bottom lip, hard. I laugh and hear a thin, strained sound. This is unlike me. One of his arms wraps around me as he looks up at me with too much familiarity. I bite him again, wanting to see him angry once more. 

His eyes narrow and I see the cold light I am used to. He pushes against me, forcing me away from his body. I don’t think so. But since he has created this space I pull at the normal jacket and slacks that he wears, pulling them off, exposing him. 

I push his shirt up and begin nibbling at his chest and laving my tongue across his firm belly. His hands tangle in my hair as he tries to push me lower, lower. I deny him. He growls in frustration as I smile serenely up at him. Good, I want him to know what I’ve been going through these past few months. I suck an area just to the right of his belly button, doing my best to make a dark mark against all this white skin. Beautiful. 

He’s angry again, I can tell by the way his body thrums beneath mine. He is pulling my shirt off and I am wriggling out of my pants. It’s a thrill being here, in the open, where anyone could find us. How much trouble we would be in if we were caught. He pulls at my hair and I am contrary again, sliding lower. 

We are both fully exposed to the humid air. It feels wonderful and I am consumed by another type of heat. Fire runs along my nerves and I swallow the whole of his erection. He groans in pleasure and his hips jerk slightly. I slide backwards until just the head of his cock is in my mouth and I flick at it with my tongue. He allows this for a bit before sliding it back down my throat. 

My hands are pushing against his hips as I vainly try to set the pace. I love the way the wide mushrooming tip of his dick pulses in my mouth and the feeling of my lips slipping along his shaft. He must be enjoying it too, his eyes are closed and he is finally letting me have my way. 

After a bit he pulls me upward and kisses me, deeply. Then he shoves my body across the alleyway, turning me around. With more force than is necessary he kicks my feet apart and positions himself behind me. 

“Wait,” I gasp but he ignores me. I breathe a brief and wordless prayer as he begins to work his engorged cock up my ass. It hurts like a son of a bitch; perversely I am enjoying it. I make a mental note to never just use spit as a lubricant again. 

He doesn’t even give me time to get adjusted; he just begins ramming into me. I moan, I’ve always liked it rough. 

The world has become surreal; I no longer feel heat, other than what radiates off of the man behind me. I begin thrusting backward in time with his strokes. His teeth lock onto the back of my neck for a brief moment before letting go. I want more. 

His thrusts have become hard enough that I find it expedient to lean my cheek against the rough brick instead of having my head knocked into it. Although, I might like that, too. I have my hands placed on the wall on either side of my head but what I really want to do is stroke my own neglected erection. I have a feeling he won’t let me. 

I like being dominated. One of his hands has slipped up to my right nipple and is abusing it. It makes me arch my back more which has the added benefit of positioning me perfectly. His cock prods at my prostate and I see stars. I howl and find his other hand slapped over my mouth. 

“Shut the fuck up,” he hisses and stops his rhythm. I nod to show that I understand and arch my back for him. He gives a breathless laugh and rams into me again. His pace is now slower than the frenetic thrusting of earlier and I am forced to bite my lip to keep from screaming once more. 

A tangy, salty, metallic taste floods my mouth and I realize I’ve drawn blood in my attempt to keep silent. I give a small, breathless laugh and suck at the wound. It excites me even further. I am so close; he has to know that. He has himself buried deeply within me and is using short, sharp strokes that I am really enjoying. I want this to never end. Yet it has to end soon. My body is kept teetering on the edge by this contradiction. Behind me I can feel him shaking with need, he is trying to wait for me. 

“Hurry, hurry…” I whisper. “Don’t stop.” 

He places his left hand over my own and twines our fingers together. I shiver at the sensation and hear him give a low sob. Suddenly, he stiffens and I feel him spasming within me. I am almost there as well.

Red hair swings down around my face, red hair that is tinged orange. Oh fuck. What have I done? 

With that thought he bumps that special place within me one last time and takes a hard grip on my weeping erection. With the knowledge that I have fucked up royally in the forefront of my mind I climax into abandon. I collapse to my knees after the force of my orgasm. I am shaking with the aftershocks of good sex and with loathing for what I’ve done. 

“Thanks for that, Kudou-kun. Just what I needed,” Schuldig murmurs to me in a false bedroom voice. 

“You… you messed with my mind, I didn’t know,” I cough out. He smiles at me before tossing a crisp, new ten thousand yen on the ground at me. I suddenly think I’m going to be sick. 

“No, dear, you needed almost no prompting. You enjoyed that more than I thought you would, really, that was the icing on the cake. We must do it again sometime.” He is nonchalantly fixing his clothes. I should be doing the same, especially since the pants that are entwined around my knees are getting soaked in a questionable alley puddle. 

I keep mentally reinforcing that he forced this on me. I have to think that if Kritiker finds out. Hell, if Aya finds out. I don’t think that I care if he can hear what I’m thinking or not. Smug bastard. Schuldig offers me a sunny smile before swaggering off. As he reaches the end of the alleyway he looks over his shoulder at me. 

“You really were too easy,” he calls back, raising his left hand in farewell. I push my hair out of my face before standing, pulling on my own clothes. 

Panic flutters within me and I paste on my best innocent face. I smell like an old bar sewer, I’m sure that the others will simple assume that I started my drinking binge early today. Sometimes it pays to be the debauched pervert of the team. I do my best not to grimace at the thought. Nope, nothing unusual happened. Nothing at all. I’ve repeated it enough I think I believe it. 

I pocket the money before walking out into the light and heat again. 

**Author's Note:**

> Extra special thanks goes to Jambery who beta’d this for me. Originally done for The Minna no Kudou Yoji: Uke-Slash Fanfiction Contest which seems to have disappeared over the years. =(


End file.
